deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Sonic.exe
Sonic has had many enemies...but these two evil counterparts will fight to the death to see who is more dangerous! which evil,sadistic,god like sonic counterpart will win? Intro Wiz:Sonic has had many evil enemies... Boomstick:But what happens,when two evil counterparts who view themselves as gods fight each other to see who is the deadliest enemy? Wiz: Turbo Mecha Sonic,The antagonist of SMBZ. Boomstick:And Sonic.exe,the evil sonic from Creepypasta,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Sonic.exe Wiz:Sonic.exe,before he became uhmm...well....Sonic.exe,was a being of dark matter living in a void,created by primordial energy. Boomstick:After he was created,he explored the void as a blob of darkness,then EXE found a dimensional window,he looked at it,and found out about Earth. Wiz:EXE learned about humans and Sonic,he was interested in both,but mostly Sonic. Boomstick:With time,EXE became a fan of the franchise,and he shapeshifted in a form similiar to Sonic's,after creating it, his eyes experienced pain and bled,which was a birthmark sign,he wasn't fazed by the pain though,and laughed,this was a sign that he was born as pure evil, Oooohhh! Edgy! Wiz:EXE wanted everyone on earth to be his slaves,a world where he would be a god. Boomstick: He then discovered he could warp reality,with reality warping he created his own dimension,he created rooms based off the levels in Sonic,but in his own twisted way. Wiz: After creating it,EXE saw his creativity as superior beyond everything else,and he really wanted to take control of humanity. Boomstick: Unfortunately for EXE,he learned he couldn't exist in the real world,he was however able to influence someone to make a computer game which would be his way to the human world,EXE then only needed a bit of his essence,so that he could have full control over the game,which arrived into the game like a meteorite. Wiz: The disk survived the explosion,but the programmer was nowhere to be found,and so he was presumed dead. Boomstick: EXE began to collect humans when the disk was given person to person,everytime a human played the game,EXE uses his reality warping power to show what's inside of it,darnit,i didn't know EXE was a fan of deviantart sonic art... Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: Heh,sorry. Wiz: Anyways,once the game is finished,EXE could channel more of his powers in the human world, to spy on who played the game until the time to steal their soul came,and since one of the zones in the game is set on fire,Angel Island,we will assume he can use fire. Boomstick: However,EXE has to steal their soul quickly,or otherwise his body will get destroyed and he will be sent back to his world. Wiz:While EXE is very powerful,and god like,he is not invincible,he is pretty arrogant,calling himself a god,like we said before,he has to steal his victim's soul quickly,or his body will get destroyed and he will be sent back to his world. Boomstick:But don't underestimate Sonic.exe,as he is a very dangerous being to deal with! Who are you rooting for? Turbo Mecha Sonic Sonic.EXE Turbo Mecha Sonic Wiz:Aaah,SMBZ,who can't remember that series? Boomstick:I know right? and who can forget the antagonist,Turbo Mecha Sonic! Wiz:Turbo Mecha Sonic was originally Metal Sonic,created by Eggman. Boomstick:One night,in the death egg,Metal Sonic fused with the other robot sonics,and eventually became the villain we all know and love....Turbo Mecha Sonic! Wiz:When Eggman found out,he threatened to shut him down,however Mecha Sonic destroyed the death egg,causing it to crash into Mobius,however Mecha Sonic survived,after seeing the destroyed death egg,he realized how powerful he was,and he killed Sonic's friends and much more people in Mobius. Boomstick: He then started searching for the chaos emeralds,he defeated Sonic and was about to get the final emerald,but Shadow came and teleported the emeralds to the mushroom kingdom,AKA Mario's world. Wiz: However,Mecha Sonic teleported to the mushroom kingdom to get the emeralds. Boomstick: Mecha Sonic has super strenght and durability,having tanked the death egg's destruction and the blast of a superweapon,he is also shown to be much faster than Sonic,he has a chest laser,can scan and copy abilities and powers,having Sonic's light speed attack and Shadow's chaos powers. Wiz: He has an arm cannon,capable of shooting two rockets at once,and a machine gun mode. Boomstick:Darn! This sounds like a terminator movie! Wiz: He can also fly,and has a semi super form. Boomstick:Yep,he reaches this form simply by having FOUR chaos emeralds,it already increases his powers and abilities GREATLY,and needs less time when it comes to charging energy attacks,he can also create a death ball,like when he destroyed an island. Wiz: He even traveled so fast the planet froze! he also killed the Axem Rangers X and the Koopa Bros,and defeated the heroes multiple times,and even said he was just toying around with them. Boomstick: However,Turbo Mecha Sonic,while powerful,is not invincible,he is very arrogant,thinking of himself as a god,much of his power depends on the chaos emeralds,his missiles can harm him,and he's less durable with fire attacks,but don't underestimate Turbo Mecha Sonic,or HE'LL CRUSH YOU! Pre-Death Battle Wiz:Alright,it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:It's time for a DEAAAATTTTHHHH BAAAATTTTLLLE! DEATH BATTLE! (Mushroom Kingdom.) Turbo Mecha Sonic had come to the mushroom kingdom,ready to do a surprise attack,he wanted the chaos emeralds,and NOTHING would stop him. However,when he came...there was a surprise waiting for him.. Toads,all bleeding and lying on the ground with a scared expression were there,various houses were destroyed,and Peach's castle was half destroyed. "Huh? What the?" Turbo Mecha Sonic was confused,he didn't do this,so who could have? Mecha Sonic started walking around,until he saw the bodies of the heroes. "What the...?" They had cuts and were bleeding everywhere,and Sonic was in a very bad situation,some of his quills were removed,and his chest was bleeding everywhere,he also had bruises everywhere. Suddenly... A laugh was heard. "Huh?" Mecha looked around,then... The sky turned red,with the clouds being black. Then. What appeared to be sonic appeared a few meters away from Mecha,however,this Sonic had black eyes,with red pupils. "Hello,do you wanna play with me?" The Sonic asked,with a grin on its face. "Who are you?" Mecha Sonic said,he was now pretty sure this person was the one that caused all of this. "You can simply call me X,i had come to this universe a while ago,it was boring just staying in a void,coming here was a great decision because...." Then,corrupted versions of the heroes appeared behind EXE. "THEIR SOULS ARE MINE NOW!" EXE let out a laugh. "Well,i guess i have to thank you for doing the job for me." Turbo Mecha Sonic said. "But,whoever stands in my way,shall PERISH!" Sonic.EXE let out a chuckle. "Is that so? You'll soon join your own enemies...:" "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Turbo Mecha Sonic shapeshifts his arm in a cannon,in machine gun mode,and points it at Sonic.EXE FIGHT! Turbo Mecha Sonic starts shooting at Sonic.EXE,immediately as he starts shooting,EXE disappears,and TMS stops. "Huh?" Turbo Mecha Sonic notices Sonic.EXE meters away from him behind him. Turbo Mecha Sonic proceeds to run at Sonic.EXE ready to uppercut him,but Sonic.EXE teleports behind him. "You're too slow!" Sonic.EXE says as he proceeds to grab Turbo Mecha Sonic and twists his arms. "Ugh!" TMS says,but his arms aren't really broken or damaged,not even a dent,he's just annoyed. Sonic.EXE is surprised,he had killed Knuckles,Tails,and Eggman with little effort,yet this machine resisted him. TMS proceeds to punch EXE in the face sending him skidding. TMS then proceeds to teleport multiple times and attacks EXE from everywhere with fists,he then grabs EXE and throws him to the ground. EXE gets up...and he's grinning... "Well well well...it seems like i have to put a bit of effort..." EXE proceeds to teleport behind TMS and starts doing a combo of punches and kicks on him,before throwing him in the air,but TMS is not damaged and proceeds to spindash at EXE,but EXE teleports behind him and sends a gigantic fireball at him,TMS notices it. "Huh!" TMS teleports and uses his arm cannon machine gun mode to shoot at EXE,EXE merely avoids them and then causes hallucinations of him. "What the?" TMS is confused and can't see anything. EXE proceeds to grab him and punches him violently,before doing a roundhouse kick on his face,sending him flying through an house. "GAH!" TMS screams as he's sent flying,he then gets up and sees Sonic.EXE grinning at him. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" TMS flies at Sonic.EXE without giving time to react as he violently does a combo of punches and kicks on him,but Sonic.EXE teleports and sends TMS flying to the ground. "Ugh..." TMS slowly gets up. "You're too slow!" Sonic.EXE taunted. "I'll show you who's slow!" TMS proceeds to aim at Sonic.EXE with his cannon,this time switching to missile mode,shooting two missiles at him. "Heh." Sonic.EXE just moves out of the way to avoid the missiles... But then the missiles follow him and hit him. "AH!" Sonic.EXE says in his usual demonic voice. Sonic.EXE is sent flying towards Peach's castle. TMS proceeds to follow him. It's very dark inside,and TMS can't see that much. Behind TMS however,there are two,red glowing eyes... They disappear immediately as EXE's laugh is heard. "Huh?" TMS looks around. But then.. EXE appears in front of him and uppercuts him before spindashing him multiple times,he attempts to punch him again however... "CHAOS BLAST!" A chaos blast happens,sending EXE flying to the ground,but EXE lands on the ground. EXE proceeds to disappear in the darkness again. "Ugh." TMS starts scanning to see where EXE is,he detects a black figure shaped like Sonic. "Hehehehe..." TMS runs at Sonic.EXE and slams him on a wall,punching him multiple times and then kicking him,sending him flying through the ceiling,TMS flies through the hole and teleports multiple times kicking EXE,he then shoots a laser at EXE,making a small hole on his stomach and sending him flying meters away in the air,EXE bleeding a bit. "Huh...I'm impressed...unlike my first toys....you fight back...." Sonic.EXE chuckles. "But it won't be long until you join my world..." "Do you ever shut up?" TMS says,irritated. Sonic.EXE lets out a laugh as a gigantic fireball is sent at TMS,but TMS dodges,more fireballs fall from the sky at TMS,but TMS simply dodges them using his speed. "Ha! you can't hit me!" Sonic.EXE teleports behind TMS and proceeds to create a fireball in his hand,before slamming it against TMS' back,burning it a little and making a dent,TMS gasping as he feels the heat. TMS growls as he turns around and kicks Sonic.EXE in the stomach,EXE is amused. "Hehehe.." EXE proceeds to grab TMS and punches him multiple times,before flying on the ground,and slamming him on it,fire coming out of the ground and covering TMS,TMS screaming as he feels the heat. "You're too slow!" EXE says,grinning. TMS proceeds to get up with brute force and kicks EXE away,TMS is shown with various dents. EXE teleports multiple times constantly,TMS only seeing him for literally two seconds. "Chaos Control!" TMS stops time,he proceeds to punch EXE multiple times before slamming his head against his,and then punches him in the jaw,sending him flying to the ground,time resumes as EXE is hit. "Chaos Boost!" TMS runs at EXE,punching him violently multiple times,EXE attempts to kick TMS but TMS is not even affected in the slightest,he proceeds to kick EXE and slams him on the ground multiple times,and then throws him in the air,and shoots a laser from his chest,but EXE recovers and teleports. "Why won't you die?!" TMS' Chaos Boost finishes,and he looks at EXE. "I....am...GOD!" Sonic.EXE runs at TMS,who uses Chaos Magic to create a distorted space,which then damages Sonic.EXE and sent flying meters back. EXE teleports behind TMS and proceeds to punch him and kick him multiple times,before then grabbing him by the neck,TMS kicks EXE violently in the stomach,making EXE let go of him. "Chaos Spear!" TMS sends a chaos spear at EXE,who dodges it with ease,and then sends fire at him. TMS teleports behind EXE and does a combo of punches and kicks very fast,then he sends him to the ground with a kick. The whole thing causes an explosion,TMS walks out of the fog and chuckles. "He didn't stand a chance." TMS starts walking away. But then when the fog clears.. EXE is shown,standing there. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." "WHAT?" TMS turns around and notices EXE. "Ugh,i never thought i had to use them in this situation,," TMS pulls out the 4 chaos emeralds and then turns in Semi-Super Mecha Sonic,he lets out a loud roar and speedblitzes EXE completely,then he punches him multiple times,and then kicks him,he then proceeds to grab EXE and flies to the sky,punching him and kicking him multiple times,then doing ALOT of combos of hits,he then flies to the ground and smashes EXE on it. "DDDDIIIEEEEEE!!!!!" EXE is now just a bunch of blood and remains. TMS turns back to normal. "Finally." TMS walks away..... But. Sonic.EXE's laugh is heard. "WHAT?!" TMS turns around,and sees,a big,black goo made blob with two big red glowing eyes. "WHAT....THE....?" "HOW? WHAT ARE YOU?" The blob chuckles. "I don't think you seem to get it,I....am....GOD!" TMS suddenly can feel something entering his robotic mind,he can't resist it. "Yes..master." Then,TMS falls on the ground,now in a vegetable state,as something appears next to TMS' body,a corrupted version of him. "Hehehehe.......HAHAHAHAHA!" EXE laughs,as he won the battle,he shapeshifts back in his sonic form,as he smiles. "It's time for this world to be MINE!" K.O! Results Wiz:Woah Woah woah! How the heck did EXE win? Boomstick:Well it's simple,while Turbo Mecha Sonic was faster,probably smarter,had more combat experience,more weapons,and a super form and was immune to EXE's soul manipulation,that's all what he had going for him,Sonic.EXE could just mind control him since Mecha is evil,or he could set him on fire,or he could just use his black hole attack to devour him and erase him from existence,or get him in a vegetable state. Wiz:Yep,however let's give Mecha some credit,EXE likes to toy around with victims WAY too much,which allowed him to use his powers on EXE,and attack him. Boomstick:But eventually that would come to an end,even if Mecha was in his super form and we wouldn't include EXE's true form in this battle,he would lose anyway thanks to EXE's mind control,and since EXE knows what a super form does since he knows about the Sonic franchise,he'd probably do it before Semi-Super Mecha gets the chance to attack him. Wiz:And if this battle took in EXE's realm it would be a curbstomp since EXE has ALOT of power there. Boomstick: Looks like Mecha.exe isn't working anymore. Wiz:The winner is Sonic.EXE. Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:The Golden Moustache Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Demon VS Robot Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019